Trinity
by tuxedotservo
Summary: A reflection on a time after the Miyu Anime ends. A peek another realm reveals a possible revelation. Comments welcome.


"It's summer already..." 

Yukari listened to Chisato, but kept her gaze locked on the beautiful blue sky above. "We   
should get going now. The class is going to start." Her eyes locked on a cloud. It all   
seemed so familiar... 

"We don't have any classes to go to though." 

"Don't be silly." Chisato was such a dreamer, Yukari thought. Again, a tingle of   
familiarity that Yukari couldn't shake, couldn't quite get over. 

Hisae drew in a breath and then spoke, calmly, watching the same cloud as Yukari.   
"Time has stopped for us. See, those clouds aren't moving. The wind doesn't blow   
anymore." Hisae paused. "_That sounds like something Chisato might say..._" 

Yukari continued to stare, fixated on the one particular cloud. "The weather is just being   
capricious." Yukari blinked. "_Capricious?_" she thought to herself. "_Now I'm sounding   
like Hisae..._" 

"I don't mind it. I'm going to stay here, just the way I am, forever and ever."

Hisae thought on Chisato's words for a moment. "It would be nice to stay as we are." 

"Now you're sounding like Chisato, Hisae." Yukari pointed out. Though the idea of   
staying like this, forever, seemed like an interesting, soothing idea...in fact, it seemed   
hard for her to remember anything other than the time they were together, now, other   
than in flashes. 

Hisae looked at the branches of the trees above, trying to feel the nonexistent wind.   
"Wouldn't it be nice, though, not to have to feel sorrow or to see the dark side of reality?"   
she announced out loud, and then wondered why she would say such a thing. "_What dark   
side of reality have I seen?_" she wondered. "_It is so wonderful here..._" 

"_I'm so happy right now, with my brother waiting for me at the house...Yukari and_  
_Hisae are both with me, and ..._" 

As Chisato thought to herself, Hisae and Yukari also drifted into daydreams. The   
memories came as still images, frozen in time, locked away in the recesses of their   
existence. They thought of school, of shopping together, just the three of them. They   
envisioned sleepovers and study sessions, of countless lunches and classes... 

A brief, strange image appeared to both Yukari and Hisae at the same instant, a still   
image of Chisato holding a strange object, and then, the sun was shining again. Hisae   
and Yukari looked at each other. 

"Did you..." Hisae started to speak. 

"...just have a strange daydream?" Yukari finished, as if able to read her friend's very   
thoughts. 

"Yes...you too, huh? Now that is particular!" Hisae and Yukari looked at each other for   
a moment, and then laughed. 

Yukari stopped laughing first. "I've been feeling so weird...like..." 

Hisae smiled, interrupting. "...you can read my thoughts? I've been feeling the same   
thing. It is like..." 

"...ESP..." Yukari added. 

"...or something..." Hisae finished. Both young women looked at one another for a long   
moment, and then returned their gazes to the unchanged sky. 

"Strange," they both whispered at once, drifting off into thought as they watched the sky. 

Chisato reached into her pocket, pulling out an object and staring at it blankly. "_A friendship   
charm?_" she thought. "_Who gave me this?_" She pondered it, entranced. "_I remember a girl,_  
_but what was her name?_" Chisato yawned, and then slumped down on the bench. "I'm getting   
so sleepy..." 

Yukari looked down at Chisato, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to see   
Chisato sleeping on a park bench on a summer's day.. "Come on, wake up, Chisato.   
The class is going to begin." 

"We don't have classes anymore. I'm going to sleep."  


"Chisato....Chisato..." Yukari called out, as Chisato drifted off, content.. 

"Chisato...always the same dream for you, Chisato...always the same fantasy..." 

"Miyu," Larva's voice called out, disrupting Miyu's concentration on her hand ball.   
"Why do you keep going back to watch her, Miyu? Why do you keep reminding yourself   
of the pain?" 

Miyu took in a deep breath, looking into the red sky, beyond the lifeless branches. "So I   
never forget," she finally whispered. "Because I should never forget." 

"Remembering is one thing, but dwelling is another," Larva pointed out, standing behind   
Miyu and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You don't need to dwell. It's done." 

"True," Miyu acknowledged, gazing back into the ball. "But I have another reason.   
What do you know about dreams, Larva?" 

Larva peered over Miyu's shoulder, looking into the ball. "Not as much as you do," he   
decided, after thinking about it a moment.. "Why do you ask, Miyu?" 

Miyu held up the glass orb to the sky. "I've been watching...and have noticed some   
things." She turned the ball in her hands. "Fantasy for some people is built upon their   
dreams, and dreams are sometimes pieces of reality." Miyu hugged the ball to her chest.   
"It just seems to me, watching enough, that some of what I observe are pieces of the   
dreams and wishes of more than one entity." Miyu sighed. "Though I could be   
mistaken, but it would be interesting, and would bring me a little peace." 

"I'm not sure I completely understand what you are thinking," Larva admitted,   
continuing to watch the ball curiously. 

Miyu tipped her head to the left, peering into the ball. "Chisato told me, after she   
stabbed me, that my blood would live on inside her, forever..." 

"...as your blood does inside me." Larva finished for her. 

"Correct." Miyu closed her eyes, hugging the ball close. "So who is to say that is unique   
to me, and couldn't apply to Hisae and Yukari in the same manner?" 

Larva shook his head sadly. "I know that it hurt you, but they are dead, Miyu. Chisato killed  
them when she drained their blood...she drained their lives from their bodies. Their life essence   
was drained away." 

"Perhaps..." Miyu whispered, opening her eyes, which twinkled in the light. "But where did   
their lives drain _to_, Larva?" Miyu shrugged. "Who is to say the mixing of blood wasn't a mixing  
of souls?" Miyu hummed to herself for a moment, and then began to sing, softly: 

"Whose destiny? My destiny?  
Round and round the souls go...  
Where will they go? I don't know...  
What do they follow? I don't know...  
What do they wish for? They wish for eternity..."  


This fan fiction Copyright 2002 Kevin Turnquist. All of Vampire Princess Miyu (characters  
and song lyrics) are copyright the respective holder.


End file.
